


Побочный эффект

by Keishiko



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Познав радости супружеской жизни, Аврора намерена осчастливить подобным образом и любимую крёстную тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Побочный эффект

Впервые за много лет в болотном королевстве вновь воцарился мир и покой. Исчезла неприступная чаща, высившаяся вдоль границы, воздух наполнился пением птиц, и даже солнце, казалось, светило ярче. Но ещё больше, чем наступившему благоденствию, жители болот радовались королеве Авроре, принявшей от Малефисенты венец, символизирующий власть над волшебной страной. И хотя правила Аврора лишь формально, в первую очередь оставаясь королевой в родной стране – стране своего отца, – это было не так уж и важно. Королевство приветствовало свою новую правительницу, а та смотрела влюблёнными глазами на стоящего рядом темноволосого мальчишку и смеялась.  
Потом была предсвадебная суматоха, венчание, медовый месяц, балы, торжества… Любовь Авторы и Филиппа возрастала с каждым днём; злые языки поговаривали, что не обошлось без колдовства. Аврора не слушала их. Она была счастлива. И горела желанием осчастливить всех вокруг.  
Начав, разумеется, со своей обожаемой крёстной.  
Малефисента отказывалась понимать, почему счастье непременно должно включать в себя какого-то сомнительного мужчину. Мужчины, по её опыту, приносили одни лишь несчастья, ну, разве что за некоторыми исключениями. Счастьем было взмывать в облака, мчаться наперегонки с грозой или сидеть на своём любимом дереве и смотреть, как рассвет окрашивает небо над болотным королевством в золотисто-розовый цвет. Однако Аврора не сдавалась. 

– Напрасно отказываешься, – заметил Диаваль, которому Малифисента в очередной раз жаловалась на чрезмерно инициативную крестницу. – Если ты так уверена, что это ни к чему не приведёт, почему бы не попробовать? Тебе ничего не грозит, а Аврора хоть ненадолго успокоится.  
«И перестанет уговаривать меня на тебя повлиять», – добавил он про себя. Положение между двух огней никогда не относилось к числу его любимых.  
Таким образом, не прошло и двух недель, как Аврора, старательно скрывая радость, пригласила фею поужинать во дворце. «У нас будет гость, – сообщила она так невинно, что не купился бы даже самый глупый болотный попрыгунчик , – ничего особенного… просто дальний родственник Филиппа. Всё будет по-семейному, без церемоний…»  
Малефисента вздохнула и смирилась с неизбежным.

«Родственник Филиппа» оказался довольно молодым ещё мужчиной, правителем небольшого королевства далеко к северу от болот. Малефисента была с ним безукоризненно вежлива и старательно не обращала внимания на умоляющие взгляды со стороны Авроры.  
– Её величество сказала, что вы фактически воспитали её, – неожиданно сказал король Марк. Нежнейший паштет из кролика встал у Малефисенты поперёк горла.  
– Не сказала бы, что это так, – сухо ответила она, кинув на Аврору предупреждающий взгляд. Бесполезно – юная королева была целиком поглощена разговором с мужем.  
– Я вдовец, и у меня есть дочь. Очаровательное дитя. Вы могли бы стать ей второй матерью.  
Малефисента даже не знала, чему больше удивляться – тому, как её собеседник без всякого предупреждения сделал ей, можно сказать, предложение руки и дочери, или тому, насколько это предложение было смехотворно. Или подобная бесцеремонность в порядке вещей для коронованных особ?  
– Я не люблю детей, – сухо сказала она в итоге.  
Но король Марк отмахнулся от её слов, как будто они были пустым кокетством.  
– Я уверен, вы поладите, – его взгляд на миг задержался на вороне, восседающем на плече Малефисенты. – Она тоже любит всяких птичек и зверюшек. Зайчиков, мышат… Даже разговаривает с ними. Как будто они что-то понимают.  
– Я не люблю детей, – раздельно повторила Малефисента. – И зверюшек тоже не люблю. А мой ворон с удовольствием закусит любимым мышонком вашей дочки. Поэтому ради всеобщего блага – закроем эту тему.  
Тема была закрыта, но Аврора весь вечер дулась на крёстную за то, что та не оправдала её надежд, а Диаваль – за то, что всё оставшееся время король смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым отвращением.

Потом был некий рыцарь с графским титулом, «совершенно случайно» проезжавший мимо – как он уверял, возвращаясь из паломничества. И конечно же, Аврора не менее «случайно» именно в этот день пригласила крёстную в гости. Рыцарь был хорош собой, галантен и внимателен, и даже не пытался скрыть, что красота Малефисенты очаровала его.  
– У вас удивительно тонкий вкус, мадам. Редкая женщина сумеет носить эннен с подобным изяществом.  
– Это не головной убор, – небрежно сообщила Малефисента. – Это рога.  
– А ваше чувство юмора просто восхитительно!  
Малефисента склонила голову поближе к собеседнику.  
Рыцарь поперхнулся вином.

– А он мне понравился, – сказала Малефисента Диавалю. Ворон, весь вечер где-то пролетавший, возмущённо уставился на неё.  
– Что? Ты столько жаловалась, что тебя раздражает вся эта затея Авроры, а прошло два часа – и он тебе уже нравится?!  
– Мы общались весь день, – возразила фея, старательно делая невинное лицо. Граф наскучил ей гораздо раньше, чем через два часа, особенно когда начал тайком осенять себя крестным знамением, но дразнить Диаваля было бесценно. – Он сказал, что такой красивой женщине, как я, нужен защитник. И опора. Очень мужественно, не находишь?  
– Ты ему не рассказала, что случилось с армией бывшего короля? – иронически приподнял бровь ворон.  
– Конечно, нет. Это было бы… неженственно.  
– Тогда должен тебе сказать, что этот граф – весьма подозрительная личность. Пока вы с ним… щебетали, я слетал в его покои. И знаешь, что я там нашёл?  
– Ох уж эти твои вороньи привычки. Учти, если Аврора недосчитается серебряных ложечек, я не стану тебя покрывать.  
– Шесть обручальных колец! Он говорил тебе, что был женат?  
– Нет, но даже если был – не шесть же раз, в самом деле? Это смешно.  
– Это подозрительно. Вдруг он находит богатых невест, а после свадьбы убивает их?  
Фея закатила глаза.  
– Глупости говоришь. Почему ты не рассматриваешь вероятность, что всему этому есть логичное объяснение?  
– Ну разумеется, – язвительно согласился Диаваль. – Всё совершенно логично и невинно. Он их просто коллекционирует, например. Кто-то бабочек собирает, а этот вот кольца. Обручальные. Своего размера.  
– Ладно, – с деланой неохотой протянула Малефисента. – Так и быть, соглашусь с тобой. Тем более, мне не нравится его борода. Какого-то она нездорового цвета.  
– Может быть, это проклятие? – с серьёзным видом предположил ворон. – Ты могла бы его снять и осчастливить беднягу.  
– Как это я его сниму, интересно?  
– Разумеется, поцелуем истинной любви. Я слышал, у него бывают интересные побочные эффекты.  
– Болтун! – фея подняла было руку, чтобы перекинуть спутника в птицу, но передумала. – Я же говорила, любви не существует.  
– Забавно слышать это от тебя.  
– Полюбить дитя легко. Особенно дитя, которое было зачаровано, чтобы всем нравиться. Да, – она поймала удивлённый взгляд Диаваля, – неужели ты думаешь, что я об этом забыла? Просто тогда это казалось неважным. В этом суть чар.  
– Но Аврора и без чар была милым ребёнком, и теперь по-прежнему… – Диаваль осёкся. – Чёрт. Я что – тоже?  
Малефисента рассмеялась.  
– Не волнуйся, чары уже разрушены. Я связала их с проклятием, и они распались вместе с ним. Автора действительно милое дитя, и я полюбила её всем сердцем, но началось всё с чар. Вряд ли кто-то догадался заколдовать графа подобным образом.

Третий претендент на руку Малефисенты явился не в замок, а прямо на болота. Без приглашения. И этим заслужил как минимум повышенный интерес феи.  
А также тем, что сразу взял быка за рога.  
– Говорят, вы самая могущественная фея в болотном королевстве.  
– Говорят верно, – холодно ответила Малефисента. Она сидела на своём троне – вернее, на троне Авроры, но когда юная королева переселилась в замок, она назначила Малефисенту своей наместницей. «Всё и так знают, что ты их правительница, дорогая крёстная, ну к чему нам эти формальности?» Фея только вздохнула. Выросшей в лесной глуши дикарке ещё только предстояло выучить правила, по которым живут люди.  
Гость стоял перед ней, но выглядел так, словно это он был тут хозяином. Холодный приём его ничуть не смутил.  
– Тогда мы будем друг другу интересны, – сказал он, и над его ладонью вспыхнуло голубоватое пламя.  
Малефисента потушила его порывом ветра.  
– Осторожнее с огнём, – предупредила она. – Этот лес однажды уже горел.  
– Леса горят, реки пересыхают – таковы законы природы. Но мы с вами властны над этими законами.  
– Власть мне не интересна.  
– Потому что вы уже обладаете ею. Но магия – это не только власть, это ещё и возможности.  
– Для чего?  
– Для всего. У вас будет всё, что вы захотите.  
Малефисента взглянула на него пристальнее.  
– Вы человек, – с удивлением поняла она. – Откуда же у вас способности к волшебству? Среди ваших предков были фэйри?  
Гость рассмеялся.  
– Источник моего волшебства гораздо более могуществен, чем кровь каких-то смешных созданий. И если вы станете моей супругой, его могущество станет и вашим тоже.  
– Могущество… – медленно повторила Малефисента. Когда-то именно его она жаждала – чтобы отомстить, уничтожить, заставить своего обидчика на коленях молить о прощении. Теперь же воспоминания о тех днях вызывали только горечь. – Что вы знаете о могуществе?  
Диаваль с присущей ему склонностью порисоваться выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы с карканьем пронестись прямо над головой пришельца, а затем спикировать на навершие посоха Малефисенты. Та неторопливо погладила птицу по спине, и ворон снова хрипло каркнул.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – сказала она, хотя колдун разглядывал птицу без малейшего страха. – Он ручной.  
– Вы тоже любите воронов? – приподнял бровь тот. – У меня их двенадцать, и все прекрасно выдрессированы. Думаю, с вашей птицей я тоже слажу.  
– О, – Малефисента заинтересованно взглянула на него, не обращая внимания на возмущённо хлопающего крыльями Диаваля. – Это любопытно.

– Ты же это не серьёзно?  
– Почему? Могущественное волшебство – не то, что предлагают каждый день.  
– Тебе оно не нужно.  
– И наконец кто-то займётся твоим воспитанием. С удовольствием поучусь у него навыкам дрессуры, а то мне так никогда и не удавалось выбить из тебя дерзость.  
– Не серьёзно, – констатировал ворон, растягиваясь на ветке. В гнезде Малефисенты он давно чувствовал себя как дома, даже обзавёлся любимой веткой рядом – высохшей, но пока ещё крепкой, а главное, ужасно удобной. Июнь входил в силу, и хотя тенистые ветви старого дерева не особо спасали от жары, в полуденные часы только здесь можно было найти хоть какое-то облегчение. Даже лететь к реке в такой зной было неохота. – Может быть, я не очень хорошо знаю людей, но ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то из них хотел поделиться своим могуществом бескорыстно.  
– Люди хотят могущества только для себя, – согласилась фея, лениво обмахиваясь крыльями. – Нет, мне от него ничего не нужно. Я едва выдерживаю тебя одного, ещё дюжина каркающих наглецов – это слишком. А кроме того, от его волшебства дурно пахнет.  
Но на всякий случай Диаваль следующие несколько дней вёл себя хорошо.

Малефисента не рассказывала Авроре о третьем неудачном «женихе», но та, похоже, и сама уже поняла, что найти супруга любимой крёстной будет не так-то просто, а главное – не похоже, чтобы той это было действительно нужно. Поэтому когда она сообщила, что в замок с дружественным визитом пожаловал король соседнего государства, особой надежды в её голосе не было.  
– Он неплохой человек. И земли его граничат с нашими. И… ну, может быть, ты хотя бы поговоришь с ним?  
– Не беспокойся, Чудище, – Малефисента ласково потрепала девушку по голове. – С соседями нужно дружить. Посмотрим, что это за король такой.  
Король Эдвард оказался довольно молодым, приятной внешности и хорошо воспитанным. Во всяком случае, он и глазом не моргнул при виде рогов Малефисенты. А также ворона, красующегося на её плече.  
– Я много слышал о вашей красоте, госпожа Малефисента, – он учтиво коснулся губами её руки, – но теперь вижу, что слухи лишь преуменьшали её.  
– Вы весьма любезны, – не менее учтиво склонила голову Малефисента. – Надеюсь, вам понравится у нас в гостях.  
Они находились на одной из открытых веранд дворца, выходящих в сад. Вокруг не было ни души – Малефисента подозревала, что Авроре стоило немалых усилий подстроить эту встречу наедине так, чтобы она выглядела абсолютно случайной.  
– Итак, я вас слушаю.  
Король нахмурился.  
– Простите?  
– Не верю, что вы не в курсе матримониальных планов, которые строит моя крестница. Мне уже предлагали защиту, – Малефисента демонстративно загнула палец, – материнство и могущество сомнительного волшебного происхождения. А с чем пришли вы?  
По лицу короля было видно, что ему очень хочется засмеяться, но вежливость не позволяет.  
– Вообще-то я хотел поговорить об экономике, – признался он.  
Малефисента моргнула.  
– Об экономике?  
– Видите ли, за последние несколько лет торговые пути между нашими государствами пришли в упадок. Прежний король стянул все военные силы в столицу, и на границах развелось слишком много разбойников. Купцы вынуждены нанимать охрану, это сильно сказывается на ценах, да и не все могут себе это позволить. С этим надо что-то делать, вы согласны?  
– Но… вы не совсем верно обратились, ваше величество. Моё королевство – болота. Возможно, король Филипп…  
– Бросьте, – король Эдвард обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Я знаю, что король Филипп ещё слишком молод, и вы, по сути, являетесь главной советницей правящей четы. И торговые пути – это только часть вопросов, которые я бы хотел с вами обсудить.  
Он был доброжелателен и искренен, совсем не такой, какими Малефисента привыкла видеть облечённых властью (Аврора с Филиппом не в счёт), и фея не могла не почувствовать, что этот человек ей нравится.  
– Почему бы нам не сделать это за ужином? – предложила она.

За ужином выяснилось, что король Эдвард ещё и интересный собеседник. Он без труда поддерживал светскую беседу с Малифисентой и принцем Филиппом и развлекал Аврору рассказами о временах, когда оба королевства ещё находились в дружественных отношениях и знать нередко устраивала празднества, на которые зазывала соседей.  
– Мы можем устроить бал, когда родится наш первенец, – сияя, предложила Аврора. – Или когда… она приумолкла, многозначительно гладя на Малефисенту, – когда произойдёт ещё что-нибудь такое же важное.  
– Прекрасная идея, – отозвался король Эдвард. – Позвольте спросить, рождение вашего первенца – вас уже можно поздравить?  
Аврора зарделась.  
– Ещё нет, – призналась она. – Но ведь рано или поздно это должно случиться.  
Малефисента с Диавалем переглянулись и дружно закатили глаза. Для них обоих Аврора всё ещё оставалась ребёнком, и представить её матерью было… сложно. Возможно, не стоило так рано выдавать её замуж.  
– Надеюсь вы более ответственно подойдёте к выбору нянек, чем предыдущее поколение, – ворчливо заметила фея.  
– У меня были лучшие няньки в мире, – парировала Аврора. Диаваль согласно клекотнул.  
– Такое ощущение, что ваш ворон всё понимает, – заметил король Эдвард. – Похоже, это удивительно умная птица.  
Аврора прыснула в ладошку.  
– О да, – Малефисента протянула ворону кусок мяса со своего блюда. – Иногда даже слишком… умничающая.

Аврора покинула их первой – таможенные пошлины, на которые постепенно перешёл разговор, были для неё скучны и непонятны. Филипп с энтузиазмом поддержал предложение короля Эдварда, и они успели согласовать довольно много вопросов к тому времени, когда часы пробили десять и личный слуга короля со всеми возможными извинениями напомнил, что его величество назначил позднюю встречу своим советникам. Оставшись наедине, Малефисента и король Эдуард ещё какое-то время по инерции продолжали разговор в деловом ключе, но постепенно актуальных тем становилось всё меньше, а пауз, заполненных неловким молчанием – всё больше. Возможно, люди умели находить в этом какое-то странное удовольствие, но опыт общения Малефисенты с людьми, а особенно с мужчинами, был весьма невелик и, чего скрывать, малоприятен.  
– Вы хотите ещё что-то обсудить со мной, ваше величество? – решительно спросила она. – Если нет, то позвольте пожелать вам спокойной ночи.  
– Хочу. Насчёт того, о чём вы заговорили при нашей встрече…  
На самом деле Малефисента надеялась, что её собеседник будет достаточно тактичен, чтобы не вспоминать об этом. Но надежда не оправдалась, и ей, похоже, оставалось только признать свою неправоту.  
– Я должна извиниться, – признала она. – Я была довольно груба, когда предположила, что вы приехали с предложением руки и сердца. Надеюсь, вы не станете держать обиду.  
– Это не совсем так, – мягко возразил король Эдвард. – Вы были правы, я действительно приехал предложить вам свою руку.  
Малефисента усмехнулась.  
– Что ж, по крайней мере, вы предложили ещё и кое-что полезное сверх того. Простите, – спохватилась она, – я опять не хотела вас обидеть.  
– Я буду с вами честен, госпожа Малефисента. Я был женат, – на его лицо набежала тень. – Моя супруга скончалась от чахотки через год после нашей свадьбы. Она была настоящим ангелом, и я боюсь, что никогда не смогу полюбить другую женщину так, как любил её. Вы, я слышал, тоже не ищете любви. Но мы можем стать хорошими друзьями. Мне кажется, для брака по расчёту этого не так уж и мало. Не говоря о выгоде, которую получат оба наших государства. Договоры, скреплённые семейными узами, обладают особой прочностью.  
– Вас не смущает, что я фея?  
– Верите или нет, но у моей покойной супруги тоже была фея-крёстная. Мы познакомились во многом благодаря ей. Так что я питаю глубокое уважение к представителям вашего рода. Я не настаиваю на немедленном ответе, но если вы примете решение до того, как уеду домой, это будет очень любезно с вашей стороны.

Принять решение! Не так-то просто это сделать. Верная своим привычкам, Малефисента вернулась на болота и до позднего вечера бродила по топям, насквозь промочив платье. Все «за» и «против», приходящие в голову, казались мелкими и незначительными. Когда голова наполнилась ими настолько, что начала болеть, Малефисента взмыла в воздух и полетела на своё любимое дерево.  
Диаваль уже ждал – в облике ворона, нетерпеливо переступая лапами по ветке. Небрежным жестом Малефисента перекинула его в человека и подождала, пока тот, осторожно балансируя, растянется на дереве.  
– Итак? – она вопросительно приподняла бровь. – Что ты о нём думаешь?  
– Он хороший человек, – неохотно признал Диаваль. – И то, что он предлагал, разумно.  
– Я давно размышляла насчёт торговых путей, но теперь они обойдутся нам гораздо дешевле.  
– Неужели всё дело в деньгах?  
– Не говори глупостей. Мне нравится король, который в первую очередь думает о благе королевства.  
– Даже если он будет ставить своё королевство выше, чем тебя?  
– Таков долг настоящего короля.  
Диаваль открыл было рот, но смолчал. Существовали вещи, озвучивать которые было всё равно что вынести самому себе смертный приговор. Однако Малефисента тоже поняла, о чём он едва не напомнил, и почувствовала вспышку застарелого гнева. Месть Стефана не была вызвана заботой о королевстве, она была плодом нечистой совести, и если кто-то не видит разницы…  
– Пожалуй, я скажу ему «да», – сообщила она, и если Диаваль не услышал в этом вызова, то лишь потому, что старался не слушать вообще.  
– Что ж, поздравляю, госпожа. Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы.  
Несмотря на то, что пожелание было искренним, Малефисента почему-то почувствовала обиду.  
– Ты не рад за меня?  
– Почему же. Рад, – Диаваль внимательно рассматривал кусок отставшей от ствола коры. – Наконец-то у меня будет свободное время. Полечу на север, давно хотел посмотреть, как живут родственники в горах.  
Малефисента нахмурилась.  
– Разве я не отпустила бы тебя? Сколько времени тебе надо? Неделю, две?  
– Неделю? – Диаваль усмехнулся. – Я думал остаться там.  
– Что значит – остаться? Насовсем? А как же я?  
– А ты будешь счастливо жить о своим новым супругом в его королевстве.  
– Но я не собираюсь тебя прогонять… подожди, почему тебе вообще пришло такое в голову?  
– Потому что я и так служил тебе слишком долго, и тебе давно уже не нужны крылья.  
– Ты нужен мне не только ради крыльев…  
– Да мне плевать! – взорвался наконец ворон. – Можешь превращать меня в кого угодно, но ты не заставишь меня смотреть на тебя с другим мужчиной!  
Малефисента на миг потеряла дар речи.  
– Ты ревнуешь, – выдохнула она наконец. – Ты просто ревнуешь меня!  
От ноток торжества, звучащего в её голосе, Диавалю остро захотелось врезаться головой в дуб. В пикирующем полёте.  
– Вот, значит, почему ты считал их всех неподходящими. Потому что они были не ты.  
– Не поэтому! Они действительно…  
– А я-то думала, что тебя волнует судьба королевства. Как всё оказалось просто. И что же такого случилось, что король Эдвард всё-таки удостоился твоего одобрения?  
– Он хороший человек, – угрюмо повторил ворон. Убиться о дуб уже не хотелось, хотелось просто пойти и утопиться. Или выклевать кому-нибудь глаза. – А я желаю тебе счастья.  
– И надеешься, что я тебя отпущу? Зря надеешься, – Малефисента почти шипела от злости, приподнявшись на своём ложе, крылья дрожали у неё за спиной. – Ты поклялся служить мне, а я не давала тебе свободы.  
– Я не клялся служить тебе вечно! – если бы у Диаваля были перья, они бы сейчас топорщились во все стороны. – Ты не можешь меня держать!  
– Разумеется, могу. Зачем мне отказываться от верного слуги? Даже если он трус, который не смеет признаться в своих чувствах…  
Он, наверное, был обречён. С тех самых пор, когда произнёс эту дурацкую клятву, навсегда изменившую его жизнь. Однако он произнёс её по собственной воле, и если теперь ему суждено пожать плоды – по крайней мере, в его силах сделать это с не меньшим размахом. Одним стремительным движением, каким в птичьей форме он когтил птах и мелкую дичь, Диаваль схватил Малефисенту за плечи, дёрнул на себя и впился в её рот страстным поцелуем.  
Последний поцелуй в жизни – кстати, и первый тоже – заслуживал самого лучшего, и Диаваль упоённо терзал губы Малефисенты, торопясь успеть как можно больше, прежде чем его превратят во что-нибудь особо противное и оставят таким до скончания дней. Однако секунды шли, а мир не менялся. Когда воздуха стало совсем уже не хватать, Диаваль наконец оторвался от Малефисенты.  
Прекрасные глаза волшебницы были огромными, словно блюдца, лицо раскраснелось, а с возмущённо дрожащих губ не срывалось ни звука. Так вывести из себя фею не удавалось ещё никому, и Диаваль непременно возгордился бы собой, не будь он столь озадачен.  
– Почему я ещё не червяк?  
Скулы Малефисенты заполыхали ещё ярче.  
– Да как ты… – она запнулась, не находя слов. – Да я тебя…  
Диаваль решительно сгрёб её обратно.  
– Пока не превратила, – объяснил он, на мгновение отрываясь от её губ. – Есть же ещё пара секунд?  
– Да что ты… мм…  
– Ты пока думай, в кого. В пса только не надо. Ненавижу псов.  
– Ты…  
– Или я это зря сказал?  
Малефисента наконец засмеялась и обвила руками его шею.  
– Я подумаю, – пообещала она.  
Диаваль моргнул. Ещё раз моргнул. Картинка не менялась. Малефисента лежала на нём и улыбалась – не злобной, коварной, мстительной улыбкой злой колдуньи, а просто улыбалась, как раньше улыбалась только Авроре.  
«Я, наверное, сошёл с ума», – подумал Диаваль. Точно. В наказание за дерзость она наслала на него морок и теперь забавляется, глядя на безумного ворона. Впрочем, он был не против. Ради такого морока стоило сойти с ума. Его госпожа преобразилась: исчезли горькие складки в уголках губ, щёки цвели нежным румянцем и, боги, как же блестели её глаза! Она была столь же прекрасна, как, наверное, в дни своей юности, до того, как Стефан её предал…  
– Ты прекрасна, моя королева, – прошептал Диаваль. – Ты всегда была прекрасна, с первой минуты, когда я увидел тебя.  
– Подхалим, – фыркнула фея так знакомо, что, кажется, это всё-таки был не морок. – Я тогда спасла тебе жизнь – конечно, я показалась тебе прекрасной.  
– Нет, раньше. В руинах замка.  
Лицо Малефисенты на миг стало отстранённым.  
– Я не помню, – с сожалением произнесла она. – Те дни… я не очень хорошо их помню, честно говоря.  
– Зато помню я. Я жил в этом замке уже почти год, и однажды появилась ты. Бледная, как погасшая свеча. Прекрасная, – он дотронулся до её щеки. – Ты скинула меня со стены.  
– Подумаешь, ты же птица, – Малефисенту на самом деле занимала другая мысль. – У тебя там было гнездо? И… ээ… птенцы?  
– Конечно, нет, – возмутился Диаваль. – Я бы их не бросил.  
– А ворона? То есть, как у вас – вОрона? Самка твоего вида? Или это был не сезон?  
Диаваль засмеялся.  
– Чтоб ты знала, – сказал он, пропуская между пальцами её локон, – вороны выбирают себе пару на всю жизнь. Вне зависимости от сезона размножения.  
– Вот как, – Малефисента старательно подавляла желание вытащить локон из чужих пальцев. – И что, ты до сих пор не нашёл себе пару?  
– Вообще-то нашёл, – задумчиво ответил ворон и почувствовал, как закаменела фея под его руками. – Только с ней сложно. Она, понимаешь ли, не верит в любовь.  
– А ты?  
– А я люблю её. Уже много лет. Да что толку?  
Малефисента глубоко вздохнула и прижалась щекой к его груди.  
– Может быть, тебе стоит ей об этом сказать.  
– Думаешь, поможет?  
– Попробуй.  
– Малефисента… – он запнулся. Куда делись все слова, которые он столько раз проговаривал в воображении? Собственные мысли казались чужими, а язык словно онемел. – Малефисента, я…  
– _Малефисента!_  
Фея дёрнулась и едва не потеряла равновесие; от взмаха крыла ветка, на которой они лежали, слегка зашаталась.  
– Чудище…  
– Постой, – Диаваль попытался удержать Малифисенту, но та лишь рванулась от него с удвоенной силой.  
– Она нас увидит!  
– И что?  
– Какой пример мы подадим ребёнку?!  
– Да этот ребёнок уже год как замужем! – возмутился ворон. Фея забила крыльями, сшибая листья и кусочки коры, и старая ветка наконец-то не выдержала.  
Летать в человеческом облике Диавалю до сих пор не доводилось, и тяжесть собственного тела оказалась неожиданной. Он пытался зацепиться за ветки, они ломались, замедляя падение, но не останавливая его, Малифисента визжала над ухом, когда те же самые ветки мешали ей развернуть крылья, и единственное, что ему всё-таки удалось – уже почти у земли извернуться так, чтобы принять удар на себя. Из лёгких вышибло воздух, лоб Малефисенты больно стукнул его по челюсти, но в целом упали они удачно. Даже почти не больно.  
– Крёстная?! – глаза Авроры, испуганно прижавшей ладонь к губам, казалось, вот-вот вылезут на лоб. – Вы целы?  
– Вполне, – поморщилась Малефисента, незаметно ткнув Диаваля коленом в бок. Тот скривился, но всё же передвинул ладони выше, на более приличное место.  
Аврора покосилась на него и неуверенно кивнула.  
– Король Эдвард искал тебя. Он уезжает завтра утром и хочет… поговорить с тобой, – по зарозовевшим щёчкам Авроры было ясно, о чём именно хочет поговорить король. – Просил передать, – она протянула крёстной сложенный лист бумаги. Печати не было – очевидно, король Эдвард полагался на честность своей посланницы. Или просто ему нечего было скрывать.  
Фея поднялась, стараясь сделать это как можно более величественно, словно она не валялась только что на земле в обнимку с растрёпанным вороном. Для того, впрочем, это было обычное состояние.  
– Спасибо, милая, – Малефисента быстро пробежала глазами письмо. – Я поговорю с ним.  
– Что ты ему скажешь? – Диаваль поспешно вскочил с земли, отряхиваясь. Малифисента смерила его задумчивым взглядом.  
– Что я ему скажу, останется между нами, – она расправила крылья и с шумом взмыла в воздух, нечаянно – или нет? – бросив порыв ветра прямо в лицо Диавалю. – И не вздумай подглядывать! – донёсся уже с высоты её голос.  
Диаваль с тихим проклятием пригладил волосы и уставился на исчезающую в небесах тёмную точку. Между ними, значит. Не подглядывай, значит. Сиди и знай своё место, ворон. Да за что же ему такое…  
Аврора тронула его за рукав.  
– Я знаю, где они встретятся, – заговорщицки прошептала она.  
Диаваль почувствовал, что его губы помимо воли растягиваются в улыбку. Не зря он воспитывал эту девочку почти шестнадцать лет. Сразу видно воронью школу!

Наблюдательный пост, в котором они устроились, оказался не слишком удобен – заросли жасмина на краю сада, хорошо слышно, но почти ничего не видно. Так что технически Диаваль не подглядывал. Он подслушивал.  
Аврора сидела рядом, подобрав длинную юбку, и грызла ногти от нетерпения.  
Жасмин этот посадили когда-то по приказу королевы, матери Авроры, и долгие годы никто не осмеливался трогать кусты, позволяя им густеть и разрастаться. Аврора же, увидев их, пришла в восторг и приказала садовникам лишь слегка проредить заросли, чтобы ветвям было свободнее расти. Дикий уголок сада напоминал ей о детстве, проведённом в лесной чаще.  
Король Эдвард ходил взад-вперёд вдоль пышно цветущего розария и ощипывал лепестки с бутона.  
– Пусть она скажет «да», – прошептала Аврора, скрестив пальцы. – Пусть…  
– Тише, – шикнул на неё Диаваль. Чёрт её знает, вдруг сработает какая-нибудь нечаянная магия?  
– Идёт! – Аврора первая услышала, как шуршит по траве подол длинного платья. Они замерли – всё-таки Малефисента была волшебницей, и если она хотя бы заподозрит, что кто-то следит за ней…  
– Я уже начал думать, что вы не придёте.  
– Я не стала бы проявлять такую невежливость, ваше величество.  
– Ради бога, просто Эдвард.  
– Хорошо.  
Шорох возобновился, приближаясь к жасминовым зарослям.  
– Вы подумали над моим предложением?  
Тишина.  
– Эдвард, я… Мне очень жаль, но я вынуждена отказать.  
Аврора разочарованно застонала. Что до Диаваля, то он только в этот момент вспомнил, что умеет дышать.  
– Понимаю, – в голосе короля явно слышалось разочарование. – Могу я хотя бы спросить, что вас не устроило?  
– Дело не в вас. Должна признаться, что я была не до конца честна с вами, Эдвард… вернее, я была не до конца честна с самой собой. Я не могу принять ваше предложение, потому что люблю другого.  
Если бы Диаваль не зажал Авроре рот, её вопль выдал бы их обоих в ту же секунду. Сам же он надеялся, что она не заметит, как подрагивает лежащая на её губах рука.  
– Я думал, вы не верите в любовь.  
Шорох начал удаляться.  
– Я тоже так думала. Но случилось так, что я… словно прозрела. Я не знаю, как это объяснить.  
– Понимаю, – медленно произнёс Эдвард. – Что ж, я рад за вас. Должно быть, это необыкновенный человек.  
Малефисента рассмеялась.  
– Необыкновенный – да. Человек…  
Под коленом Авроры хрустнула ветка, и Малефисента резко замолчала.  
О, чёрт.  
Диаваль схватил Аврору за руку и бросился бежать. Он знал, что счёт идёт на секунды – стоит Малефисенте взмыть в воздух, как она тут же увидит их, но всё же секунды у них были, и, когда за спиной уже слышался шум крыльев, на одной из садовых дорожек поодаль он увидел Филиппа. Вот повезло так повезло.  
Ворон буквально швырнул Аврору в объятия удивлённого короля, а сам подпрыгнул, схватился за низко растущую дубовую ветку и с птичьим проворством взлетел на дерево. Мгновенно сориентировавшись, девушка схватила супруга за плечи и запечатала ему рот поцелуем.  
Судя по тому, что опустившаяся на землю Малефисента остановилась в замешательстве, хитрость удалась.  
– Крёстная! – Аврора наконец «заметила» фею. – А мы тут… извини, мы думали, что никого нет.  
– Ты извини, я… не хотела вам помешать, – с лёгкой заминкой ответила Малефисента. – А… здесь никто не пробегал?  
Аврора покачала головой, глядя на крёстную кристально честными глазами, но Филипп, не будучи столь же сообразительным, машинально взглянул наверх.  
Одного движения изящных пальцев хватило, чтобы сдёрнуть Диаваля с ветвей и швырнуть на землю.  
– Так-так, – нехорошо улыбаясь, протянула фея. – Подглядывал, значит.  
– Подслушивал, – отбрехался ворон, тряся головой. В одном ухе отчётливо звенело.  
– По-твоему, есть разница?  
– Принципиальная, – Диаваль наконец поднялся на ноги. – Ты сказала не подглядывать, я и не подглядывал. Про не подслушивать ты не говорила.  
– Я просила тебя дать мне возможность поговорить с Эдвардом наедине! Это был личный разговор! – между пальцев Малефисенты сверкнуло зелёное пламя, и Диаваль понял, что на этот раз его не спасёт даже чудо. Терять было нечего.  
– Выходи за меня!  
Пламя пшикнуло и растаяло облачком дыма. Где-то сбоку ахнула Аврора, но Диаваль не обратил на неё внимания – он смотрел только на Малефисенту.  
– За тебя? О чём ты? – она нервно рассмеялась, но ворона было уже не остановить.  
– Я тебя люблю. Ты меня тоже. Только не говори, что это не так, – предупредил он готовое сорваться с её губ возражение, – я подслушивал, помнишь? И у меня есть свидетели.  
– Может быть, ты не так понял, – всё-таки возразила Малефисента, но как-то неубедительно.  
– Перестань, когда это я тебя не так понимал? Мы с тобой вместе почти восемнадцать лет… да мы ребёнка вместе вырастили! Что я ещё должен сделать? – он крепко взял её за плечи. – Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не любишь меня. Ну?!  
Малефисента молчала, и это молчание говорило больше любых слов – но Диавалю всё-таки нужны были слова. Чтобы она потом не смогла взять их обратно.  
– Скажи мне «да», Малфисента. Хоть раз в жизни послушай своё сердце, а не своё упрямство.  
– Мне стоит согласиться, – прошептала наконец она, – чтобы стать единственной женщиной в мире, которая может превратить мужа в червяка.  
– Ты гораздо раньше превратишь меня в буйнопомешанного, – вздохнул Диаваль, целуя её в висок. – Но я уже привык. Считаю, что это было «да». Аврора с Филиппом подтвердят. И давай не будем тянуть, мы и так уже ждали гораздо дольше, чем стоило.  
– Раскомандовался, – фыркнула Малефисента. – Не смотри на меня так, Чудище. Я тут ни при чём.  
– Но… крёстная! – Аврора переводила потрясённый взгляд с феи на ворона и обратно. – Как вы… когда… я даже не думала! Это что, какое-то волшебство?  
Малефисента рассмеялась и обняла Диаваля.  
– Нет, дорогая. Всего лишь небольшой побочный эффект


End file.
